


Невозможно для влюбленного

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: На заявку: кросс Тсубасы и Холика. ФВР/Юко, маниакальная зацикленность Фей Вонга на Ведьме, перетекающая в фетишизм, портрет объекта страсти на стенке, прядка ее волос, клочок кимоно под стеклом. Крайне нелогичные для ФВР подарки типа огромных букетов цветов, лепестков сакуры, засыпающий магазин Юко по самую крышу и т.д.Юко делает вид, что ничего не замечает и не понимает, откуда что берется.





	Невозможно для влюбленного

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.

Ватануки ненавидел среды. Потому что вопросов и непонятностей в этот день каждый раз было больше обычного. По средам вот уже который месяц подряд на ступенях крыльца магазинчика появлялась большая коробка. Большая, но неизменно не слишком тяжелая, по крайней мере не настолько, чтобы Мару или Моро, или даже сама Юко-сан - ведь не переломится же, если хоть раз что-то сделает сама! - не могли ее поднять. Но нет, коробка непременно дожидалась Ватануки. Порой по полдня. А сегодня так и вообще до самого вечера, потому что он задержался в школе, обсуждая предстоящий фестиваль. Парень поднял белый картон с бледно-сиреневым бантом на крышке и вздохнул. Чтоб этому неизвестному поклоннику икалось там! Мало того, что загораживает полкрыльца каждый раз, по ступенькам не подняться толком, так еще ж с последствиями всех подарков приходилось возиться Ватануки.  
\- Юко-сама, вам посыл...  
\- Ватануки... нуки-нуки! - закружились вокруг него радостные Мару и Моро, появившиеся из магазина и теперь дергающие его за полы пиджака и за бант на коробке.  
\- ... ка! - закончил парень, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не растянуться на ступеньках.  
\- Вот как? - равнодушно спросила ведьма, даже не повернув головы. Она читала что-то с экрана ноутбука и курила, комната уже начинала тонуть в ароматном дыму.  
\- Посылка, посылка! - дурачась, повторили девочки.  
Ватануки вздохнул еще раз, поставил коробку на журнальный столик и принялся распаковывать подарок, не дожидаясь слов своей работодательницы. За почти полгода он успел привыкнуть к тому, что Юко-сан никогда не распаковывала подношения сама. Оставленные подарки могли перемещаться по всему дому, пинаться, сбрасываться на пол, запихиваться куда подальше, но ведьма измерений никогда к ним не прикасалась. Казалось, ей было совершено все равно, что и кто ей прислал. Но Ватануки заметил, что это касается лишь вот таких коробок, оставленных на крыльце, непременно с пышными бантами. Что было в первых, он так никогда и не узнал, потому что они бесследно сгинули в недрах магазинчика. В начале второго месяца его терпение иссякло. Был конец ноября, в тот день дождь зарядил с самого утра, и к обеду земля раскисла, а по тротуарам можно было плавать. У Ватануки в руках был зонт, портфель и сумки с продуктами, потому, когда он подошел к магазинчику и увидел мокнущую под дождем коробку с очередным подарком, его взяла злость. В конце концов, это ему, что ли, присылают тут неизвестно что? Почему он должен вечно убирать эту коробку?! Тут он увидел стоящую в дверях женщину. Она держала на руках черную Мокону и невидяще смотрела на косые струи дождя, падающие с неба.  
\- Юко-сан, почему вы не убрали коробку?  
\- Потому что, - последовал отстраненный ответ.  
\- Если вы так не хотите их получать, скажите об этом!  
\- Не могу, - пожала плечами Юко и отвернулась, собираясь уходить: - Кстати, Ватануки, забери коробку.  
\- У меня руки заняты, между прочим! Почему бы вам самим ее не забрать хоть раз?!  
\- Потому что, я же уже объяснила, - женщина поморщилась, но крикнула в дом: - Мару, Моро, помогите Ватануки!  
Парень со стуком поставил уже потерявший презентабельный вид предмет спора на пол рядом с Юко.  
\- Вот!  
\- Хм? - собеседница подняла на него непроницаемый взгляд. Через минуту игры в гляделки она лениво опустила глаза. - И?  
\- Это прислали вам. Может, вы хоть откроете?  
\- А смысл?  
\- Вы же не знаете, что там! - всплеснул руками парень. - Юко-сан, ну неужели вам ни капельки не любопытно?!  
\- Ты думаешь, мне еще может быть любопытно? С моим родом занятий? - усмехнулась та, но кивнула: - Открывай.  
\- Простите... - Ватануки решил, что ослышался. - Что вы сказали?  
\- Я сказала, открывай, - так же невозмутимо повторила Юко.  
Так он узнал, что было в коробках. Правда, в тот раз подарок был несколько необычным. В коробке лежал белый меховой палантин с витиеватыми застежками, а сверху, на слое тонкой бумаги, - пригоршня лепестков сакуры. Ватануки в изумлении тронул пальцами цветы - шел ноябрь, откуда взяться сакуре? Пару секунд ничего не происходило, Юко смотрела на него в упор, сощурив антрацитово-черные глаза, а он застыл, касаясь пальцами лепестков сакуры.  
\- Юко-сан, Юко-сан! - взрезал молчание вскрик кого-то из девочек. - Смотрите, Юко-сан!  
Они оба повернулись на оклик. Во дворе магазинчика шел... да нет, не снег, как показалось сначала. Вода вперемешку с лепестками сакуры, цветы падали хлопьями, как настоящие осадки, укрывая землю бело-розовым ковром.  
\- Ватануки, - преувеличенно ровный голос вернул его в реальность. Ведьма измерений усмехалась, но очень недобро. - Ответ на свой вопрос ты получил. Чтобы к вечеру сакуры здесь не было. Все должно быть убрано. Мару, Мору, уберите палантин в шкаф!  
Убрать все?! Да она издевается?! Конечно, через полчаса такого снегопада двор превратится в настоящее болото, но убрать все в такую погоду да еще за пару часов?! Спорить он тогда, впрочем, не рискнул...

С тех пор так и повелось: Ватануки приносил коробку, открывал ее после слов Юко, аккуратно извлекал завернутый в бумагу букет, стараясь не коснуться цветов, - и отправлялся на улицу, чтобы всучить его первому попавшемуся прохожему. Букеты были красивы, даже очень, но Ватануки от этого было не легче. Потому что распоряжение гласило: "первому прохожему, неважно, женщине или мужчине". Парень до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал, как плел пожилой супружеской паре что-то про девушку, не пришедшую на свидание... Помимо букетов в коробках были украшения, заколки, потом пошли платья и туфли. И хотя девочки исправно уносили наряды вглубь дома, Ватануки никогда не видел их на Юко. Интересно, она их просто хранит как коллекцию? И кто этот незадачливый поклонник?..

Ватануки отвлекся от воспоминаний и, поставив очередную коробку рядом с Юко, вежливо спросил, не желает ли она заглянуть внутрь.  
\- Нет, - коротко бросила та, поглаживая черную Мокону, - Открывай сам.  
"Только бы не очередные цветы", - мелькнула мысль. Цветов, как ни странно, не было. Вместо них на бумаге лежал черный прямоугольник. Ватануки осторожно взял его через бумагу и положил перед Юко-сан. В коробке среди зелено-голубых перьев также находилось платье. Черное, с алыми узорами по низу, белой лентой под грудью и бирюзовой бабочкой в декольте. Ватануки был готов поклясться, что следующим слоем должны лежать подходящие туфли и украшения. Юко повертела в пальцах карточку, потом хлопнула ладонью по столику и попросила заказать ей такси через полчаса. То, что она сделала далее, повергло Ватануки в состояние, близкое к панике: она сама взяла коробку и, не обращая больше на него внимания, направилась в сторону своих комнат. Парень пришел в себя от хныканья Моконы, которой хотелось, чтобы ее почесали за ухом, взял зверушку на руки и пошел выполнять очередное поручение... Ровно через полчаса Юко-сан спустилась вниз, одетая в то самое присланное платье, и села в такси, оставив Ватануки размышлять, что же было написано в карточке...

Официанты самого респектабельного ресторана в городе удивленно перешептывались. За одним из столиков в полном одиночестве в полупустом зале вот уже второй час сидел высокий мужчина. В деловом костюме, довольно привлекательный. Но с моноклем, но с бакенбардами, но с прической, напоминающей рога. Посетитель явно злился, допивая бутылку джина с тоником...

Определенно, затея была не самой удачной... Она не придет. Если за столько времени она даже не соизволила просто ответить, то надеяться, что она придет на ужин, было верхом идиотизма. Но он не мог заставить себя подняться и уйти. По зрелом размышлении все это было глупостью с самого начала: ее фотографии, сделанные частными детективами этого мира - ну те, что вообще получились; и прядь ее волос в медальоне - это была авантюра чистой воды, но все же она удалась; и ее портрет - он до сих пор вздрагивал при мысли о том, во что обошлась эта картина, хотя она того и стоила; и еженедельные подарки и охапки цветов, и тот снегопад из сакуры; и украшения, что она наверняка даже не примерила... Сгорать от влюбленности, радоваться, как ребенок, представляя ее улыбку, не сметь даже заговорить с ней, молча наблюдать за ее жизнью - молча, пряча все чувства внутри... И все же позволяя им прорываться вот такими чудачествами, как коробки с подарками... Он поставил пустой стакан на столик и мельком взглянул на часы над барной стойкой на другом конце зала. Ничего не изменилось. Все было глупостью с самого начала. И пусть все так и останется. Да, так будет лучше. Мужчина встал, собираясь уходить... Двери распахнулись, пропуская в зал высокую, очень стройную женщину в черном.  
\- Ты все же пришла, - слова упали почти осязаемой тяжестью в полупустой зал ресторана.  
\- Как видишь, да, - она улыбнулась уголками губ.- Давай сядем.  
\- Хорошо. Почему?  
\- Потому что мне надоело.  
\- Но ты не прислала назад ни один из подарков и даже надела платье.  
\- О да, но не обольщайся, это первый и последний раз. Впрочем, с цветами ты переборщил, бедный Ватануки совсем выбился из сил, убирая присланные тобой лепестки сакуры. Хотя признаю, жест был эффектным.  
\- Мы оба склонны к ним, дорогая, - рука с холеными пальцами несмело, почти робко потянулась к узкой ладони с мундштуком, но собеседница поднесла его к губам, словно не заметив жеста.  
\- Скорее, ты, дорогой. Мне всегда было все равно.  
Повисло минутное молчание.  
\- Почему ты не закрыла кеккай тогда?  
\- А это так важно? - она пожала плечами. - Должен же быть кто-то в этом мире, кто стоит вровень со мной и с кем я могу свободно общаться. Он стоял... Еще те две принцессы. И ты, как это ни дико звучит. Ты мне лучше скажи, какого черта?! Мне в голову бы не пришло, что ты за этим явишься в мой дом! Ты представляешь, что из-за тебя мне пришлось так же срезать прядь слева?!  
Он почти готов рассмеяться. Она так прекрасна в негодовании! Но он сдержал улыбку.  
\- Прости. Я не думал об этом тогда.  
\- А о чем ты думал, позволь спросить? О чем, когда заварил всю эту кашу?  
\- Не знаю. Я просто хотел...  
\- Ты понимаешь, что этого нет? - она опустила голову, фиолетово-бордовые перья в прическе колыхнулись в такт движению, челка закрыла глаза. - Нет такого! Нет ни в одном из вариантов. Ни принцессы, ни я такого не увидели. Зато всего остального - крови, смертей, боли, мучений мира и других людей - там предостаточно. И я не хочу. Ты это учел? Не хочу! Подумал хоть раз? Ну разумеется нет! - она всплеснула руками под его пристальным взглядом. Как же она изумительно красива! Женщина вскинула голову: - Так вот, даже и не думай что-либо менять. Меня все устраивает, и пусть все идет как...  
\- Уже, - перебил он ее.  
\- Что? - она зло прищурила глаза.  
\- Уже все запущено.  
\- Отмени!  
\- Не могу! Назад дороги нет, ты же знаешь!  
\- Ты можешь пожелать, - медленно произнесла она, сама отказываясь в это верить.  
\- Нет, - он улыбнулся. По-мальчишески открыто. - Это значило бы обременить тебя, а я не хочу - так.  
\- А что же тогда цветы? А подарки? - она быстро пришла в себя.  
\- Это было так, мое восхищение тобой, но я надеюсь, я ни в коей мере не обременил тебя?  
Минуту она недоверчиво смотрела на него, потом рассмеялась.  
\- Меня - нет, а вот моего помощника - очень даже.  
\- Я рад.  
Они расслабленно посмотрели друг на друга, потом она опомнилась:  
\- Я есть хочу. Раз уж привел сюда, так хоть корми.  
\- Без проблем. Что ты хочешь?.. - спросил он, раскрывая меню и подзывая официанта.

Ужин прошел в молчании. Все было сказано, все точки расставлены, они проснутся уже врагами, они будут играть друг против друга, пытаясь - нет, не выиграть, но хотя бы свести потери к минимуму... Фей Вонг усадил Юко в подъехавшее такси, ведьма измерений опустила стекло.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что будет завтра?  
Он кивнул, с обожанием глядя на нее, и поправил перья в ее прическе, чтобы они не помялись о крышу салона.  
\- И ты все равно не хочешь пожелать, - утвердительно произнесла она, словно пытаясь понять.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я надеюсь, что все же есть будущее, которое вы не смогли предугадать... - он с удовольствием отметил ее расширенные зрачки. - То самое.  
\- И ты... ты готов ради этого поставить на кон все? Весь мир?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему, черт возьми?!  
\- Потому что ты этого стоишь.  
Он едва успел поцеловать узкие пальцы, как она выдернула ладонь из его руки.  
\- Ты сумасшедший!  
\- Нет. Всего лишь... влюбленный. В тебя, - закончил он вслед отъезжающему такси.  
Фей Вонг Рид шел вниз по ночной улице, вдыхая аромат зацветающей сакуры, и думал о том, что только что нажил себе врага. Жаль, так глупо получилось. Но неужели Юко не могла понять, что для влюбленного пусть даже призрачный, но шанс остается таковым и ради этого можно поставить на кон все?..

Юко с размаху упала на постель. Как была, в платье, с неразобранной прической. Ведьму измерений, одну из самых могущественных персон миров, душили слезы. Как же все нелепо вышло! Надежда - самое подлое из чувств, потому что оно почти всегда ложно. А еще владелица магазинчика может исполнить чье угодно желание. Кроме своего собственного.


End file.
